headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/F
Falcon Felipe Picaro Felipe Picaro was criminal living in New York City. He had the misfortune of hanging out at the Port Authority Bus Terminal where he attempted to mug a woman named Monica Rambeau. Using her ability to transform into light energy, she was easily able to subdue him. Firelord Pyreus Kril hailed from the planet Xandar and worked in the Xandarian military. When his close ally Gabriel Lan mysteriously disappeared, Pyreus tracked him across the galaxy, ultimately learning about the world-devourer, Galactus. In the time that Pyreus was searching for his friend, Gabriel Lan had since been transformed into a herald of Galactus and subsequently died. After several failed attempts to replace the herald, Galactus finally settled upon Pyreus. He agreed to reveal the fate of Gabriel Lan to him in exchange for him becoming his new herald. Pyreus agreed and Galactus imbued him with great cosmic power, and provided him with a weapon. From this point on, Pyreus was known as Firelord. Firelord's staff To be clear, Firelord's staff does not refer to his ding dong. Rather, it is a metal staff less than two meters in length that is imbued with cosmic power. As with many of the herarlds of Galactus, Firelord's weapon serves as a channel for the power cosmic. In his case, it enables him to project blasts of cosmic flame from either end. The staff also enables Firelord to fly and assists him with charting through interstellar territories. Even when it is at a state of rest, each end of the staff is aglow with cosmic fire. Firestar Firestar's real name is Angelica "Angel" Jones. She is a mutant gifted with the ability to fly and to project beams of microwave energy from her hands. She was originally a member of the group known as the Hellions under the tutelage of Emma Frost, and once fought up against the X-Men. Firestar later turned away from From and struck out on her own. She eventually came to be a founding member of the New Warriors. During this time, she developed a romantic relationship with Vance Astrovik, aka Justice. The two made plans for marriage, but ultimately broke it off. Firestar later made a traumatic discovery - she had developed breast cancer. She sought consultation with the premiere experts in the field, and also reached out to the superhuman community. Her friend Hellcat made a deal with her ex-husband Daimon Hellstrom for a cure. In exchange, Hellcat had to spend one night in Hell. Firestar then got a teaching job as a physics teacher at the Jean Grey School of Higher Learning and became an X-Man. Flora Colossus The Flora Colossus are a race of semi-sentient plant-based life forms that hail from the world known as Planet X. Literally, a race of living trees, the Flora Colossus could grow to immense height and could perpetuate its own growth cycle through its various limbs. At full height, a Flora Colossus is a veritable powerhouse. The most notable member of this race is the being known as Groot, who first journeyed to Earth many years ago as an alien invader, but later became a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Frenchie Jean-Paul Duchamp, aka "Frenchie", is Marc Spector's oldest ally, having shared in adventures with him long before Spector took on the mantle of Moon Knight. Jean-Paul first met Marc Spector while performing mercenary work in Africa. The two became close colleagues and Marc took to calling him "Frenchie". Frenchie and Marc shared in several adventures together, but their relationship grew even stronger when Marc decided to take up the mantle of Moon Knight. Frenchie worked with Spector for many years as the pilot of a specially designed Mooncopter. He later revealed himself to be homosexual and took up partnership with a man named Rob Silverman. The two became partners not only in love, but in business as well as they opened up their own French restaurant together called En Table. Frost Giants Frost Giants are large, humanoid beings who hail from the land of Jotunheim, which is one of the Nine Realms of Asgard. They are descended from the ancient creature Ymir and are led by Utgard-Loki. The average adult Frost Giant stands between twenty to thirty feet tall. Frost Giants possess magic to some extent and have the ability to generate illusions. They can also affect the weather, decreasing the temperature in a surrounding area to a frigid degree. As their names suggest, Frost Giants are quite comfortable with cold climates, and can thrive in environments that would otherwise be deadly to lesser mortals. Another Frost Giant leader of note is Laufey, who was the father of Loki. When Loki was but an infant, Laufey once battled Odin - the King of Asgard, but was destroyed when Odin smashed his skull with Laufey's own war-club.